(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally appertains to new and novel improvements in fishing lures and is particularly directed to a new and novel sound producing fishing lure, and especially to new and novel sound producing means which may be imbedded in or otherwise attached to any type or nature of fishing lure so as to transform the lure into a sound producer that rattles and emits fish enticing and attracting sounds.
(2) State of the Prior Art
There are many fishing lures known in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,659,176; 2,738,610 and 3,044,207 for example, wherein the body of the lure contains or has associated therewith one or several metal balls or similar elements. Such balls or elements are provided for the purpose of rolling around and shifting weight, thereby causing the lure body to effect various movements as it is drawn or moved through the water. These movements are executed to simulate movements of live bait, and attract fish to the lure. The balls also function as a sinker, controlling the level at which the lure is moved through the water.
Incidental to the production of wobbling, undulating and other erratic attitude and course or depth control movements by the lure, the metal balls sometimes may create vibrations but such vibrations are so slight that they do not produce fish attracting wounds. No sound of any appreciable loudness or fish enticing pitch or quality is produced by the balls striking each other or the body of the lure or the container in which they are housed, either within or in attachment to the lure body.